Hatter at the Carwash
by xCammyBearx
Summary: Hatter at the carwash and nine other Drabbles! Don't forget to REVIEW :


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Bird and the Worm - The Used **

Hatter wanted out.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
He couldn't just sit and watch the Queen destroy his home.  
But what could he do he was just one man.  
One man with almost everything to lose.  
His everything was meaningless until she showed up.  
Then he truly had something to fight for.  
And when he was tortured by Dr. Dee and Dum there was only one person he thought of and he couldn't wait to see her again.  
In one swift move Mad March was dead…again.  
He ran to the casino and found her.

* * *

**Waiting for a girl like you - Foreigner **

She walked in drenched from head to toe.  
Scared.  
Cold.  
Tired.  
He wanted to shield her from all the pain and dangers of the world.  
He had been waiting and now the wait was over.  
He had found her…finally.

* * *

**Touch Me - The Doors **

"Oh Hatter touch me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes…I trust you"  
And with that he pulled her to the bed and kissed her on the mouth.  
His hands moved down her body to her hands and brought them above her head.  
He broke the kiss and said "You do?"  
"Completely"  
And with that he pulled her to the shower since he was in the middle of painting her naked portrait and ended up with paint all over themselves.

* * *

**Elevator - Hot Hot Heat **

I hope he wasn't leading me on.  
I've had a very hard trusting guys…well people in general.  
"Don't get my hopes up I'm afraid it will bring me down if we don't succeed."  
"Listen if you trust me you will never fall down nor will you ever feel down.."  
*sigh*  
"Ok I trust you."  
"Good now take my hand."

* * *

**Without me - Eminem **

"Without me you wont be able to see your father!"  
"You lying sack of-"  
"Hey lets try not to have a fight."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Ok first where is he?"  
"He's with catepiller"  
"He's lying Alice he just wants the ring and -"  
"She raised a finger up to Hatter just like he did when Ratty was trying to buy her."  
"Now jack…I'll go with you but like I said that's first you want to know what's second", she said in his ear while looking at Hatter."  
He managed to stutter a "what", when…  
*SLAP*  
"That's what you get for ruining our alone time."  
"But I'm a Prince."  
"Yea the Prince of 'Bit'Blockers.  
*Chuckle* Now Hatter before I go where were we?"  
"He raised an eyebrow and proceeded to kiss Alice as Jack looked on."

* * *

**Shut up & let me go - The Tingtings**"Hey Jack shut up. The only reason Im going with you is for my father. You've lost my trust."  
"What you trust this man. He's nothing not even royalty.  
"He may not be a prince but to me he is a king and he is worthy of my love, trust and even more than I have to offer."

~The day Alice leaves for her world~

"Are you sure you don't want to be my Queen?"  
"Jack I want something rather someone else so Shut up & let me go."  
"Hatter!"

* * *

**Car Wash - Rose Royce **

"Alice where are we going?"  
"To the car wash."  
"Huh?"  
"You'll see."  
Then he realized they were entering a tunnel.  
"Alice!"  
"Calm down. Try to enjoy it."  
"Ok…OOOO BUBBLES!!"  
"See I told you"  
"Ooo this is fun. "  
"Yup"  
"So what is this for?"  
"Well if its dirty you bring it here.  
"Ahh ok."

"HATTER GET BACK HERE!"  
"You told me if its dirty you bring it here to clean."  
"Yeah that doesn't mean my mom!"  
"How bout-  
"Or the Cat!"  
"How bout m-  
"Not you either."  
"ok…*sigh*  
"Don't feel sad"  
"But I wanted to get clean."  
"Well we can take a bath when we get home."  
"Together?"  
"Mmhmm definitely", her words sending shiveres down his spine.  
"Now can you put some clothes on please."  
"Ok."

* * *

**Now your gone - BassHunter  
**  
Now your gone…  
I couldn't stop thinking about her.  
I realized how much I did love as she was shoved through the mirror.  
She seemed to feel the same way about her.  
I would just dream hoping that she loved me too and that she would miss me the day she left.  
Well only one way to find out.  
He clutched the purple coat tight and ran through the mirror before Jack tried to close it.

"Hatter!"  
"Finally"

* * *

**Scars - Papa Roach  
**  
I saw her ride off with him and felt that twinge in my heart that turned into a harsh pain then if almost felt as if it was torn in two.  
I helped her and she didn't seem to notice before.  
She didn't trust me she was afraid to trust me.  
But her words, "Hatter stood by me."  
At least she knows I did help and protect her.  
But I just cant sit here and watch her leave.  
If only she knew how I truly felt.  
Well now she will know for sure.

~Torture scene by Dr. Dee and Dum~  
I tried Alice.  
I tore my heart open.  
Compassions in my nature.  
You keep me alive.

* * *

**Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine**"Hatter do you love me?"  
"O course I do. Don't ever doubt my love for you. It is never ending and even when I breath my last breath I will still keep on loving you."  
"Hatter I wish we had more time…"  
"Don't say that you will live. You cant leave me now. I'm lost without you."  
"Hatter I will always love you. It pains me to see you like this…"  
She went into a coughing fit.  
He wiped her mouth and saw the blood on the tissue.  
He knew she wouldn't live long.  
He took her into his arms and they fell asleep.  
And as she passed away she took a part of Hatter's heart with her.  
He couldn't live without her and he too died with her that night.  
As they held each other.  
As they shared their last thoughts with each other.  
And as they breathed their last breaths with each other.  
It didn't matter that she was old nor he was young.  
He loved her for eternity and so did she.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed them!

Review Please =)


End file.
